Wedding Plans
by RandomFun
Summary: One-shot: Haruhi's clients ask her about future wedding plans and when the club was closed, they jumped on her. Kyouya persuades her to stop their antics. And her wedding plans stopped any man to ask her hand in marriage


This is a one-shot to amuse you while I write some other chapters for my fic (check it out, it's funny!!) This is going to based from the anime.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 5 weeks after the festival, where everyone found out Haruhi was a girl, but that didn't stop people from loving her.

"**Welcome!"**

There was a group of 5 girls.

"Ah, my dear flower." Tamaki took one of the girl's hands and kissed it.

"Which host would you prefer?" He smiled.

"U-umm" The girl turned a tint of red. "W-we want to see H-Haruhi-chan, please."

"Right this way." Kyouya had pushed him _softly _towards his designators.

The rest of the members were already with their clients. Haruhi although had none at the time as was looking of into space.

"KAWAII!!!!!!!! KYAAAAAAAAA!!!!"

The group of girls bunched up around the table before being able to sit down.

"Ah. Thank you for joining me today! Would you like to have a cup of tea?"

The girls, who somehow managed to get to the seats, nodded.

"It's such a waste you weren't a boy, Haruhi-chan"

"I bet when you grow up you'll marry one of the hosts!"

Everyone in the room got closer to the table, but Kyouya's table was already close to her's.

Some girls swooned over the ideas in their minds. Haruhi tried not to sigh loudly at their fanatics.

"Ne, ne Haruhi-chan," A girl by the name of Shira spoke up. "what would you wedding be like, if your marrying a host club member or not."

"I'm not sure; I'm not really thinking who I'm going to marry or what it's going to be like. Besides," Haruhi smile her most natural of smiles. "shouldn't I just be concentrating on you girls right now?"

"**Haruhi is so nice!!!!!!" **

Kyouya had now stood up.

"I am terribly sorry, but the host club is now over. Please enjoy the break the school has provided and come again. Please don't injure yourselves while exiting."

Groaning and complaining were heard as everyone exited out the door.

Except Haruhi.

And the hosts.

Haruhi knew that she wouldn't be left alone today.

"Ha-"

"r-u"

"-hi!"

"Oh god..." Haruhi mumbled.

Hikaru and Kaoru had their arms wrapped around her.

"**What would our wedding be like?"**

"NO!" Tamaki rushed up and separated the three.

"That's incest!!! I will not allow my daughter to be tainted by the dreadful doppelgangers!"

"Eh… Tono wants to keep Haruhi all to himself." Hikaru whispered quite loudly to his brother.

"He doesn't even realize his feelings for her…" Kaoru replied.

Tamaki stumbled back stammering. "W-What are you talking about???"

Haruhi watched this scene from afar, as an annoyed stress mark pulsed on the side of her head.

"Haru-chan!!" Hani-senpai skipped to where she stood.

Holding her arm Hani-senpai started to speak. "Your wedding gonna have lots of cake right?"

"Ummmm…"

"Dress." Mori-senpai added into the conversation.

"Haruhi…"

She turned hesitantly to where Kyouya was.

"Hai? Kyouya-senpai?"

"I would advise you to stop their imaginations from wandering."

She walked to his table and took a seat. Everyone else was caught up in their heated conversations.

"Why?"

"Because if you don't Tamaki will bug me over the break about you, unless" He looked up from his laptop. "You enjoy their company."

She shuddered with images of them annoying her and running her break.

"Fine… let's see if I have any acting skills."

Haruhi leaned back in her chair, so that it hit the wall.

"I'll tell you what my wedding plans are going to be like."

Everyone turned their heads.

"**Yes?"**

"White cake, blue wedding dress,"

Some host clubs members blushed, some drooled, some shouted kawaii, and some just smiled; others were out the door.

"But," They stopped. "The guy I'm marrying is wearing the dress and I'm wearing the suit; just to honor my cross-dressing ways in high school."

She smiled and walked out the door.

"Bye-bye!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's notes: No comment… I just thought about it and... Oh well. I hope you enjoyed it though!!! This is just to hold you off while I'm typing other chapters for my fanfic "what the future holds" :)


End file.
